Strange Meetings
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: What would happen if Edward Elric the fullmetal Alchemist met Edward Cullen the Vampire? What would happen if Jack Skellington had a strange encounter with a strange man in the woods? What would happen if Death the Kid ran across Nico D'Angelo in the underworld? And so much more!
1. Edward meets Edward

DISCLAIMER

I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchmist nor the characters from Twilight.

Edward Meets Edward

Major Armstrong was walking down the streets in Armastas in search of his charge, The Fullmetal Alchemist. He had a knack for disappearing when he wanted to do something he wasn't supposed to. Armstrong looked across the street where a stranger happened to walk through a patch of sunlight and began to sparkle! Another one of his own. He bounded across the street ripping off his shirt to flex his dazzling muscles.

"Hello there mister, I do say you sparkle quite nicely!"

The teen's eyes bulged in shock. He'd never been confronted on the streets for sparkling before. And this fear was a first. The man scared him.

"Are you a vampire sir?" the boy asked confused. But now when he thought closer, he could tell the man was not one of his own.

"No, I don't think so…. What is a vampire?" The major asked slightly confused.

"Then why do you sparkle?" The boy asked again.

"Because, it was passed down through generations of awesomeness." Armstrong replied flexing his muscles for a second time. "By the way, what's your name lad?"

"Oh ummm…. Edward C-------"

"Wow! You have the same name as the kid I'm trying to find! How ironic."

(All the man does is talk! And he's big…… bigger than Emmett. And his thoughts keeping bouncing back and forth to his awesomeness and where some short kid could be located. Weirdo)

"Well, umm mister, you're charge is behind that group of tall people and I r---------"

"HEY ELRIC! THERE'S SOME ONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!"

Ed stopped mid stride and stared in horror. How had the major spotted him from behind the large group of tall people he's picked out so that the major wouldn't find him…. And why is that guy sparkling? Hesitanyly Ed walked over with his jacket billowing out behind him.

"Fullmetal, meet Edward."

Ed put his hand in front of him and the other Ed shook it. They were ice cold.

(Hmmm this kid has funny thoughts about a red stone and a suit of armor. At least I don't feel strange compared to these people.)

Ed looked at Edward suspiciously.

"So, What makes you sparkle?"

"Uh.. I'm a vampire."

"What's a vampire?"

"Well, ummm, It's a once human creature that has fangs and drinks usually human blood."

"Ewwww! That's gross!"

"But I'm a vegetarian."

"How so?"

"I only drink animal blood."

"That makes since…. No, not really."

"Well what about you? Wait don't tell me. You're an alchemist in search of a red stone called the philosophers stone so you can change the suit of armor who's really you're brother, human again. Am I right?"

"Whoa! How did you know that!"

"I can read minds."

"No way!"

"Way."

Edward shook himself. Why was he letting this person delude him.

"You're not that cool."

"Yes I am, shorty."

"I'M NOT A HALF PINT MIDGET, WHO'S SO SHORT YOU NEED AN ATOMIC MICROSCOPE JUST TO SEE ONE HAIR ON MY HEAD!"

Edward laughed. The kid was amusing.

"I like you Ed."

"Yea, well I don't like you so get ready!"

Ed clapped his hands and slid one hand over his automail arm to create his sword. Ed then rushed Edward. Cullen dodged easily.

"I can read every move your going to make kid. Give up now."

NYAAA! Ed charges again but in mid air he changed his mind and struck left instead of right, catching the vampire off guard.

"Oh, so you do have some skills little boy. I guess I could rip you to shreds. If that's what you really want."

The two attacked relentlessly until they were both tiered and worn out.

"Touché my friend, Touché. Well, I'd best be going. Bella will through a fit if I'm not home by supper. Ellesmerera is proving to be quite a handful. If you need a vampire's help just call anytime. Bye!"

With that Edward rushed off in lightning fast speed, leaving Ed confused and dumbfounded.

'Well Fullmetal it's best I return you back to the colonel." Armstrong said appearing from nowhere."

Edward walked into his apartment and saw Al.

"Al! You won't believe this, but I saw a vampire today! He could read minds and he looked just like me except with shorter hair and taller than me, and….."

"I think you need to stop eating your pizza cold before you go to bed big brother."

FIN.

Please review. I'm new at this and I really want to know if what I'm writing is of any interest at all.


	2. Nightmare in the Woods

**[Eternal here, yeeeeaaaa, haven't written in a while, I know. And, this story was supposed to be a one shot separate from Edward VS Edward, but then I got an idea… I could keep updating it and turn into stories between characters who are similar to one another, and thus, this story was born XD ENJOY!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!]**

**Chapter 2: Nightmare in the woods**

It was a cool, crisp, October afternoon when Jack Skellington decided to take a stroll through the deserted forest outside Halloween Town. The trees were tightly compact; there was no visible light that could penetrate the eerie woods. Especially on a night like this one where the moon had diminished into non-existence. In fact, it was the night before that hallowed eve, when Jack played scary pranks on all of the town's members. He needed some inspiration; this year's prank had to be the best ever. All Jack had to see with was a dingy old flashlight. But, he didn't use it. He didn't need it. Jack hummed to himself, his hands clasped behind his back. Something would come to him. It always did. His eyes spotted a small slip of paper attached to a nearby tree. What on Earth could it be? Within two strides he was at the base of the tree pealing the note off the tree. A scratchy stick figure was drawn and beneath was the word: RUN!

"What's this?!" He exclaimed.

Jack scrutinized the piece of paper for clues. What could the meaning behind this strange note?

BOOOOOM!

The forest erupted with a steady paced low booming that shook the forest causing Jack to jump and spin about. What was this feeling so sudden and new? He was usually the one causing the terror and fright and now he was on the opposite end. His pulse quickened as his brow broke out into a cold sweat. There wasn't much else to do but to keep heading foreword. The booming never stopped, until suddenly, he reached a mysterious tunnel. It was solid brick just plopped into the center of the forest.

"Now, how in the world did you get there?" Jack asked out loud, as if expecting a reply.

None came. All that was left was to explore. He entered through the dark tunnel, his flashlight dimly lighting the interior. Was that blood on the walls? He couldn't be sure and he didn't care to investigate. There! On the wall in front of him, another note. This one read: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Who was there? Who wanted to be left alone? The booming grew louder, and louder. Jack was shaking now. His pale, thin arms could be seen trembling through his black coat. A shiver ran down his spine. He was close to the exit. As he entered back into the forest, he spotted a figure in the distance.

"Mr.! Come here fellow Sir! There is something strange in this forest. Is this your doing?" Cried Jack.

He ran toward the figure, and as he got closer, he saw the man better. He wasn't really a man. No, he was much like himself. Tall, thin, white faced, and an impeccable sense in dress.

"Sir-"

Jack was cut off as his vision blurred to static and a loud boom nearly blew his ear drum. Was this to be the end of the greatest scare tactician to ever live? Was he to finally be succeeded by this strange man? But what a way to go. With a bang, killed by the very pleasure he took in others. Scaring them, literally, to death.

In the next instant, his brain cleared and he found he could see again. The man was still there, and he seemed a bit clueless. The faceless man gestured with his abnormally long arms.

"What are you saying man? If you are asking why I am still here, I cannot answer that question."

Jack took out the stick notes and presented them to the man.

"Are these yours?"

The man grabbed them and pointed to the first note with the stick figure, and pointed. Jack was oblivious.

"I must say, you have an incredible talent. I haven't witnessed something this terrifying in years! I don't know how you managed it, but would you be willing to be my partner? I could use someone with a séance for fright like you! What do you say?"

The man, who had yet to speak, nodded.

"My name is Slenderman. I will join you if you bring children into my woods." Slenderman gave a chilling grin to rival Jack's.

"Very well. You have a deal."

**[And that's how lender keeps getting unsuspecting victims to enter his forest to play his games! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, don't think you care too much about this side note, but if you have NEVER played Slender: the eight pages, I highly recommend it. The game itself isn't scary, but the suspense is….. I couldn't play it in the daytime, with four other people, with me WATCHING them play…. It's that stressful… So yea, and if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. What characters do YOU think share similar qualities? And if you have Slender stories, I want to hear them! HOME YOU ENJOYED!]**


End file.
